In the completion of hydrocarbon-producing wells, a well tubular structure, such as a string of casing modules, may be inserted into the borehole and optionally cemented in place. The well tubular structure may comprise various casing modules having different functionalities, such as modules comprising an annular barrier or packer, modules for injecting a fluid into the surrounding formation, modules comprising screens, inflow control modules comprising sliding sleeves, etc.
These casing modules are provided as part of the well tubular structure and are positioned downhole. To operate the casing modules, such as a sliding sleeve of an inflow control modules, a downhole tool may be lowered into the well to engage and position the sliding sleeve according to specific production needs.
A drawback of a sliding sleeve is that fluid particles, such as scales, get stuck in the track wherein the sliding sleeve has to slide. If, for example, the sliding sleeve is in a specific position for a longer period of time, scales build up in the vacant and exposed part of the track. Further, it is important that the inside surface of the casing is continuous and smooth without flow restrictions and unnecessary variations in the inner diameter.